


Just a Normal Day

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: MatsuIwa parent au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: A semi-normal day in the Matsukawa-Iwaizumi household





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qrandkinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/gifts).



> For my new friend bc I promised to make something for them since they blessed the universe with their cute art 
> 
> I hope you like it bro

Matsukawa bolts into the room, eyes wide. His parental instincts-- and good hearing-- have told him something is _wrong._ He looks around the room, and there, by the tv-- _on_ the TV stand, is his world, his everything.

 

“Tooru!” He gasps, stomping over quickly. He scoops the two year old into his arms, looking down at the fallen stack on dvd covers-- the things that had told him of this dangerous situation when they had hit the floor. “How did you ever get _up_ there?!” He says, turning around to walk away from the living room.

 

When he reaches the kitchen, he places the two year old on the counter, sighing as he looks down at his son. “Hajime would've killed me if I let you get hurt. Did you want dada to die?”

 

Tooru looks up, his short brown hair a mess, almost sticking straight up. Instead of saying anything, he giggles and reaches his arms out, making grabby motions towards his father. Matsukawa sighs, but smiles softly as he picks him up again, cooing softly.

 

“Papa and ‘Hiro should be home from the grocery store soon, what do you say about whipping up some dinner?”

 

Tooru babbles in response, choosing not to speak. With a laugh, he takes that as a yes and walks through the hallway, turning left into the game room. Setting the little child down, he gathers up all the small toys he could possibly swallow (he _hopes_ Tooru is already smart enough to know what not to eat, but it never hurts to be safe), and puts them away. He then finds something safe, placing paper and coloring utensils onto the small table in the corner. Tooru squeals happily at that, grabbing a blank sheet and a blue crayon.

 

“Well, I'll leave it to you, okay? Have fun!” Matsukawa sing-songs, ruffling Tooru’s hair and quickly walking back towards the kitchen.

 

He grabs a pan and all the correct ingredients, setting out to make agedashi tofu. He doesn't need to worry about making too much, only enough for him and Hajime. Tooru can eat a simple sandwich now, while Hiro still eats baby food. And sometimes cheerios.

 

Humming some random tune under his breath, he ties the black and blue checkered apron around his waist and sets to work. Not too long afterwards, the scent of the tofu fills the house, promptly causing Matsukawa’s stomach to rumble. He sighs, checking the time. Any moment now, really, and they should be back.

 

Wiping his hands on the apron, he finishes the last touches and puts equal amounts on two plates. Before starting on the simple sandwich, he takes off the apron and hangs it back up, then peeks his head into the game room, smiling at the sight of Tooru scribbling away. The kid isn't too big on using words, but when he does babble out something, it sends warmth to his heart.

 

Even if it's him yelling at Matsukawa to “get out, Dada! Picture a surprise!” And waddling over to weakly hit his legs.

 

So, with a soft smile, he agrees and retreats back to the kitchen, pulling out the bread, the peanut butter, and the strawberry jelly (because Tooru hates grape).

 

After grabbing the baby food, he hears the front door open. A moment later, Hajime walks in, holding Takahiro with one arm, grocery bags in the other. At the sight of Matsukawa, Takahiro babbles excitedly, moving around. Iwaizumi laughs, kissing the top of his head as he places the grocery bags on the counter.

 

“What did the doctor say?” Matsukawa asks, setting the food on the table. The pitter-patter of excited footsteps are heard, then Tooru is bursting into the kitchen. Before he can throw himself at Iwaizumi, he quickly takes Takahiro and hands him to Matsukawa. He's quick, right on time as Tooru stumbles into his arms.

 

Matsukawa coos happily at his one year old, blowing a raspberry to his cheek. The youngest squeals happily, clapping his hands together.

 

Iwaizumi places a kiss to Tooru’s head, smiling as he sets him down at the table, right in front of his sandwich. “The doctor said he's healthy as a one year old can be,” Iwaizumi informs as he sits down in front of his plate.

 

Matsukawa sets Takahiro in his highchair, placing a small bowl of cheerios in front of him. He then gets the baby food, opening it and scooping a spoonful out. As he goes to feed the baby, he glances at his husband. “That's good, then.”

 

Iwaizumi hums, already digging into his dinner. “Issei, you are a blessing,” he moans around the food, causing Matsukawa to blush horribly.

 

“Hajime, not in front of the children!”

 

Iwaizumi looks confused before he realizes what he had done. He rolls his eyes, leaning over to flick his husband’s forehead. “You're a piece of shiiiii- crap,” he coughs, nervously looking at Tooru. Thankfully, he wasn't listening and instead, is wolfing down his food.

 

“What's the rush, huh?” Iwaizumi asks, amusement twinkling in his gaze as he watches the two year eat at an amazing pace.

 

“Picfure!” He exclaims around his mouthful, swallowing loudly. He takes a gulp from his water, making a move to run back to the game room. Iwaizumi reaches out, though, stopping him.

 

“What? Don't want to hang out with your old parents?” He asks, feigning hurt. Tooru’s brown eyes grow wide, seriously thinking he's hurt his father’s feelings. He quickly hugs his father, practically screaming in his ear that he loves him. Iwaizumi winches at the sound, but smiles and let's him go.

 

Matsukawa watches with a fond smile, but turns back as Takahiro makes some baby noise. He makes an airplane noise, placing the spoon in the two year old's mouth as he opens it. He hasn't even touched his food, but he doesn't really mind as long as the others are fed and okay.

 

After Takahiro eats all his food, Iwaizumi is already done with his dinner. Placing a kiss to his husband’s cheek, he lifts Takahiro out of the high chair. “While you eat, I'll go run a bath for him.”

 

“You're a doll,” Matsukawa says dramatically, dodging the swipe to his head. He basically inhales his food as Iwaizumi walks away, disappearing into the restroom. A second later, the bath is heard.

 

Placing the dishes in the sink, he decides to save that for another time. He ventures deeper in the house, peeking back into the game room. Tooru is working hard, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he scribbles away.

 

“You almost done?” He asks, stifling his chuckle as the poor kid jumps in surprise.

 

“Yes! Need papa and dada!” He demands, hiding the picture with his body. Matsukawa nods, retreating towards the bathroom. When he enters, he finds Takahiro slamming his fists against the water, soap in his pinkish hair. He violently drenches Iwaizumi, causing Matsukawa to double over laughing.

 

Once Iwaizumi _finally_ finishes the bath, he hands Takahiro to Matsukawa. Matsukawa gladly takes his son, drying his hair gently and putting him into his pajamas. He lifts the child into the air, smiling widely. “You're all clean! Yes you are!” He coos, laughing warmly as Takahiro places a hand to his eye.

 

Turning to Iwaizumi, he places Takahiro on his hip, and waves towards the game room. “Our son has a surprise for us.”

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi says, leading the way to the room. When they enter, they both find Tooru standing with a huge grin, hands behind his back. They patiently wait, but Takahiro huffs at not being able to move around, so Matsukawa places him on the floor and let's him crawl around.

 

When he straightens back up, Tooru hops forward and presents his paper. It's a completely covered drawing. There's two big stick figures holding hands, labeled ‘papa’ and ‘dada’ respectively. Matsukawa isn't sure if he should be offended or not about the size of his eyebrows in the picture. They're bigger than his face in it. On either side of them, at Iwaizumi’s side, is a Tooru stick figure, holding his hand. Holding Matsukawa’s (very long, he notices) stick figure hand is the smallest stick figure, labeled as Takahiro. It's misspelled, but that's okay because it's beautiful.

 

“It's gorgeous!” Matsukawa gasps, Iwaizumi nodding in agreement. “This is fridge-worthy.”

 

Tooru’s eyes sparkle. He claps his hands in excitement, happy about the fact that he just made something that's fridge-worthy. _Fridge-worthy!_ That means it's good enough for _everyone_ who comes over to see!

 

“Alright, while we hang this up, go get ready for bed, okay?”

 

Tooru nods, bolting out of the room and towards his own room. Iwaizumi bends down, picking up Takahiro. “I'll put him to bed, meet you in the bedroom?”

 

“Oho, are you implying something, my love?”

 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes. “Do you want to sleep on the couch?”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughs, slipping past him. He places a quick kiss to his husband's lips, then strolls into their shared bedroom.

 

After changing, he collapses face first onto the bed. It's always exhausting to take care of two children. But he doesn't mind, really.

 

He doesn't realizes he's almost asleep until the bed dips, Iwaizumi throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “The kids are asleep,” he whispers, running a hand through Matsukawa’s curly locks.

 

Matsukawa hums, inhaling his husband's scent. “Hmm, what a blessing.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, relaxing into the mattress. “Mhmm, night, Issei. Love you.”

  
“Love you, too,” he mumbles tiredly, sinking into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay
> 
> Tumble: seijouho


End file.
